Traditionally, multimedia files are downloaded from the Internet for a fee from online multimedia distributor services such as iTunes. The downloaded multimedia files can then be played back by multimedia players on any of various electronic devices, including mobile phones, personal computers, laptops, tablets, portable music players, etc. However, users frequently do not want to pay or cannot afford to pay to download multimedia content and, in some cases, resort to illegal downloading of copyrighted material. Accordingly, improvements to multimedia files and methods of playback are desirable.